


Многие знания

by chipsaestrella



Series: Шансы [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко Малфой знает пыточное заклинание, но не знает, как жить дальше (canon-compliant, не считая эпилога).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Многие знания

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [Блэку](http://haallan.livejournal.com/) за вычитку! Все ошибки, что остались, - мои и только мои))
> 
> Цикл "Шансы" был написан в 2009-2011 годах и, скорее всего, продолжаться уже не будет, так что новых работ ожидать не стоит. Я просто собираю в одну кучку все свои вещи, и в данный момент мне кажется, что АО3 - само удобное для этого место :)

Когда точно знаешь, сколько секунд под _круцио_ необходимо и достаточно, чтобы свести с ума взрослого здорового мужчину, многое становится не интересно.  
Например, совершенно не интересно отрабатывать на однокурсниках непростительные заклинания. Простительные, впрочем, тоже. Скучно. 

Но он все равно был рад, что находится в школе. 

Он приехал в Хогвартс не только потому, что этого хотел Повелитель. Он бы и сам попросился, если бы вдруг Лорд не отдал такого приказа. 

Он приехал в Хогвартс, потому что деваться все равно больше было некуда, – а так он, по крайней мере, оказался подальше от мэнора. 

Он полгода не думал о Поттере. Он не думал о Поттере, и его грязнокровке, и его Уизеле. Не думал. 

Кого он обманывает, он только о Поттере и думал все это время. О Поттере, о Грейнджер, обо всех старших Уизли и о маленькой дуре-Уизли, которая все время во что-то вляпывалась, о Лонгботтоме, о Лавгуд. О, у него была масса времени на размышления, – все равно никто в тот безумный учебный год не пытался их ничему научить. 

Он даже слушал это их радио. Не часто, конечно. Ну, не каждый вечер, это точно. 

Но когда они оказались в гостиной мэнора – бешеная растрепанная девица, рыжий нескладный дылда и распухший черноволосый очкарик – тут Драко сломался. 

Лорду он лгал впервые, но оказалось, что это не так уж и невозможно. Конечно, _круциатус_ – не самое приятное заклинание в мире, особенно, когда его испытывают на тебе, но прошлым летом он как-то… привык, что ли. Или, правильнее сказать, свыкся? Свыкся с тем, что боль отмеряет Повелитель. Принял эту боль. Поверил в нее. Теперь, весной, оказалось, что он ничего не забыл. Как корчиться на полу, как кричать, как потом, после, растекаться от облегчения в тонкую лужицу по паркетному полу гигантской парадной залы.  
Затем Лорд отправился дальше по своим неведомым делам, а Драко встал, отряхнулся, задрал подбородок повыше и прошел мимо вопящей тетки в свои комнаты. Собираться в школу. 

Потом было начало мая, и в Хогвартс явился Поттер, и началась вся эта безумная свистопляска, а Драко вспомнил, что не умеет убивать. А главное, не хочет.  
И после они с родителями сидели за общим столом, и впервые за много лет мать позволила себе заплакать, а отец положил руку ему на плечо, и вокруг носились люди, и он все пытался прикинуть, сколько же трупов принесли в большой зал. И вдруг вспомнил, что знает не только пыточное проклятье. 

Драко улыбнулся отцу, аккуратно вывернулся из-под его руки, поцеловал мать в щеку и пошел в больничное крыло. 

И, конечно же, в больничном крыле он первым делом наткнулся на Гермиону Грейнджер. 

\- Малфой? – удивилась она. – Что ты тут делаешь? 

\- Я хочу помочь, Грэйнджер, - сказал он. – Ну, знаешь, я подозреваю, что у вас тут нехватка медицинского персонала. 

\- У нас тут всего нехватка, - ответила она, поудобнее перехватив направленную на него палочку, - но это не значит, что я подпущу тебя к больным. И потом, ты, что ли, медицинский персонал? 

\- Я, - проговорил он как можно спокойнее, - и не удивляйся ты так, что ты вообще обо мне знаешь? 

\- Я знаю, что ты – мерзкий хорек, который семь лет только и делал, что мешал жить нам и всему Хогвартсу. Я знаю, что если ты закатаешь правый рукав, то я увижу отличненькую, свеженькую темную метку. Я точно знаю, что сейчас ты хочешь заработать себе положительные очки, но здесь ты это сделаешь только через мой труп. 

\- Герми, - раздалось откуда-то сбоку, - Герми, ты куда пропала? Что там у тебя? 

\- Ничего, - крикнула она, не оборачиваясь. – Тут Малфой, но он уже уходит. 

\- Нет, - упрямо сказал он, - нет, я не ухожу. Грейнджер, я очень хороший зельевар. Лучший на курсе. Не надо, не кривись, я лучше тебя, особенно если учесть, что последний год ты прошлялась Мерлин знает где… 

Это он зря сказал, конечно. 

Неуловимое движение палочки – и вот уже он валяется у стены, обездвиженный, а над ним склоняется изумленный Гарри Поттер и заявляет: «Ну что, Гермиона, я же тебе говорил, что невербальные проклятья – это совсем не сложно», - а потом отменяет ее заклинание легким поворотом кисти и протягивает Драко руку. 

Драко так изумлен, что принимает помощь и встает, поддерживаемый Мальчиком-Который-Кажется-Сошел-С-Ума. 

\- Что ты там говорил про зелья, Малфой? Нам очень, очень не хватает обезболивающего и снотворного. А у тебя, правда, темная метка? 

Драко закатывает рукава, на несколько секунд поднимает руки вверх, улыбается Грейнджер и идет к ящикам с ингредиентами. 

Только к вечеру, валясь с ног от усталости, он понимает: увиденное им означает, что для Героя и беспалочковая магия теперь – это совсем не сложно.

На следующий день он просыпается с мыслью: «Теперь все будет по-другому», - и снова идет в больничное крыло. Снотворного вчера он наварил с запасом, а вот кроветворного и обезболивающего маловато. 

Но в больничном крыле его заворачивает обратно штатный зельевар из Святого Мунго, и между возвращением в гриффиндорскую башню и разбором завалов Драко выбирает разбор завалов. В некоторых местах пользоваться магией, даже эльфийской, нельзя, и камни и стекло собирают на носилки и выносят до неповрежденных коридоров. Сначала он попадает в пару с Лонгботтомом, но исходящая от того ненависть что-то делает с чувством самосохранения Драко: хочется выхватить палочку и немедленно геройски сдохнуть. Лонгботтом и сам, видимо, понимает, что с ним что-то не так, и после трех ходок, наконец, говорит: «Ты не думай, что я против тебя что-то имею, Малфой, ты, вроде бы, сейчас нормальный, но я не могу, знаешь…» - и Драко идет проситься в пару к кому-нибудь другому. 

Кем-нибудь другим неожиданно оказывается Уизли. Еще более неожиданно он не проклинает Драко немедленно, а только тяжело смотрит на него и тянет: «Мне Джинни рассказала… Ты только не думай, что раз так, то я тебя за все прощаю. Но за Джинни я бы тебя убил». Драко решает, что это такой специальный уизлевский способ говорить спасибо, чем, в общем, удовлетворяется. Правда, мелкая Уизли в свое время поклялась ему, что никому не скажет, что он вовсе не практиковал на ней _круциатус_ , как думали Кэрроу, а приказал ей истошно кричать, пока сам читал очередное вранье «Ежедневного пророка», но, видимо, окончание войны обесценивает некоторые клятвы. Нельзя сказать, что сейчас он этому не рад. 

На третий день хоронят погибших. Драко с изумлением узнает, что профессор Снейп все-таки умудрился обмануть всех, и, похоже, не по одному разу. Впрочем, сильнее всего, пожалуй, Драко удивляет, что мастер зелий все-таки умер. Больше двадцати лет водить за нос сильнейшего волшебника столетия (хорошо, второго сильнейшего волшебника столетия, мысленно поправляется он, наблюдая, как Поттер легким движением руки поднимает в воздух гроб с телом зельевара), а умереть глупо, от укуса змеи, пусть даже такой огромной, как Нагини. Впрочем, возможно, ему просто все надоело. Не исключено. По слухам, он все те же двадцать лет оплакивал одну женщину, свою первую любовь. «От такой жизни, пожалуй, захочешь и помереть», - думает Драко, не замечая ни слез в своих глазах, ни удивления в глазах Грейнджер. 

Через три недели начинаются процессы. В основном, конечно, обвинительные, но для Драко и его семьи, как ни странно, оправдательные. 

Выясняется, что мать, его мать, которая никогда ни во что не вмешивалась, во время последней битвы умудрилась отличиться. 

Драко начинает казаться, что все, буквально все окружающие тайком всегда были на стороне Света. Сейчас он, пожалуй, не удивился бы, если бы Макгонагалл вдруг встала и заявила, что Люциус шпионит для Дамблдора с 1976 года. Хотя нет, все-таки, наверное, удивился бы. Да что там, слег бы с сердечным приступом. К счастью, такого не происходит. 

Присуждают, конечно, какие-то совершенно разорительные штрафы, но Люциус, усмехаясь, подписывает все чеки в Гринготтсе, о чем-то шепчется с гоблинами, получает несколько ключей от хранилищ на не известное Драко имя и на следующий день говорит сыну: «Сделаешь предложение младшей Гринграсс. Они не замешаны в войне, так что партия выгодная. А с деньгами у них всегда было не очень». 

Драко коротко кланяется и просит разрешения сначала доучиться. Макгонагалл постановила, что прошедший год вообще не считается за учебный, разве что за боевой опыт. Драко, конечно, представляет в красках, как будет день за днем заходить в один класс с Лонгботтомом, но, во-первых, диплом ему, даже оправданному, - особенно оправданному, - нужен позарез, и, во-вторых, почему-то ему кажется, что он что-то очень важное не обсудил с магглорожденной подружкой Поттера. Поскольку бешеная мисс Хочу-Все-Знать уж точно намеревается наверстать пропущенный за время поисков год, единственный шанс поговорить у них будет, пожалуй, только на совместном зельеварении. Если, конечно, у него вообще есть шанс. 

«О чем ты думаешь, Драко Люциус Малфой», - говорит он сам себе и входит в вагон старост Хогвартс-экспресса, чтобы немедленно обнаружить в первом же купе целующихся Уизела и Лавгуд. 

Приходится быстро захлопывать дверь, прислоняться к стене, считать от 10 до 1 на латыни, успокаивая дыхание и давя в себе глупую мысль: «Что ты там говорил про шансы, Малфой?» 

***  
Когда много лет спустя они вспоминают тот день, она каждый раз повторяет: «Я не знаю, что бы было, если бы я тебя тогда прогнала». 

И он отвечает: «А я знаю. Была бы ты Грейнджер-Уизли, родила бы ему двоих рыжих детей. Мальчика и девочку. Нет, четверых. Мальчика и трех девочек. А я бы женился на Астории Грингасс. И сына мы бы назвали Скорпиусом». 

И она каждый раз переспрашивает: «Как-как?» - «Скорпиус, - говорит он раз за разом. – Так было положено. По семейному древу». 

И она каждый раз смеется, как безумная. 

***  
Чего он никогда не говорит ей, - что только рядом с ней он способен забыть, за сколько секунд _круциатус_ сводит с ума взрослого здорового мужчину.


End file.
